183
Laura loses her last ally in Burke and has a confrontation with Dr. Guthrie. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The residents of Collinwood have learned to live with fear, the fear centers around a small boy who's life may be in danger and an alarmingly mysterious woman who would take him away with her. Laura, who hasn't been around for several days, is upset to learn from Mrs. Johnson that Victoria is buying shoes with David, something they had planned to do. She asks the housekeeper to send David down forthwith to the Cottage; Mrs. Johnson says she can't, she's under orders not to allow David to leave the house without Carolyn or Victoria. Laura fumes at the girls and learns that the orders were given by Roger. Act I Laura fumes and barges past Mrs Johnson in order to call Roger away from his meeting with Dr. Guthrie. Roger confirms that he has given the orders based on Victoria's reporting that David has fallen behind in his schoolwork. Laura sees through the 'limp' excuse. Roger finally admits that the strange occurrences that have taken place since Laura's return have put him at ill ease. Laura threatens to put Roger in jail if he fails to comply; he is not shaken by her threats. Act II A coy Laura shows up at the Collinsport Inn and flirts with Burke, whom she perceives as cold and distant. He suspects she needs his help with David, and he's right. She insists it's imperative that she leave with David, quickly, because of Roger's sudden turnaround. Laura wants Burke to get legal experts to help her. Burke takes a good look at Laura and declares she's an entirely different person than the one he knew. He says he can't help her because he doesn't trust her. Laura wants to know who has poisoned him against her; she begs him to believe in her. Her crocodile tears don't convince him, either. Act III Guthrie assures Roger that he's doing the right thing; Roger worries about his safety... not because of Elizabeth, but because of the manslaughter case (although he admits neither to Guthrie). Laura is a very vindictive person. Guthrie learns that Laura had threatened Roger before and speaks of Laura's being pressed for time. Guthrie ponders this. He plans to go into town and reminds Mrs. Johnson of his orders after telling Guthrie he's ordered Laura to leave and expects she will post-haste. Mrs. Johnson frets about another run-in with Laura and is upset that no-one is offering any explanations. Mrs. Johnson laments the amount of work she has to do and looks forward to the day Laura will move out of the cottage. Guthrie asks if Mrs. Johnson's ever noticed anything strange about Laura, and she remarks on Laura's being "neat as a pin" which is odd for Collinwood. After saying she doesn't gossip, she remarks on Laura's fire-obsession. Guthrie thinks this is interesting and leaves, not to go to Collinsport, but to see Laura. Act IV Laura receives a visitor, whom she accuses of being the source of all her troubles. She wants to know when Guthrie will be leaving. After Guthrie accuses her of wanting to harm David, she accuses him of being an insane joking drunk. Guthrie attempts to douse her fire, provoking a strong reaction. Laura cools quickly without giving any additional information. Guthrie says that Laura is not Laura, not the woman whom Roger married. He tells her she is the undead. Memorable quotes : Laura: One way or the other I'll win; David will be mine. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: (about Laura) If looks could kill I'd be six feet under. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: Day 47 begins, and will end in episode 187. It was a few weeks ago when Laura last threatened Roger. Bloopers and continuity errors End credits announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 183 on the IMDb0183